


Trust Me

by etherealpuddle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Exile, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Learning to trust, Loss of Trust, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Emotional Manipulation, Nothing more, President Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), but whats new, fr didnt sleep, i think, they are best friends your honour, this is NOT a shipping story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealpuddle/pseuds/etherealpuddle
Summary: Tubbo’s hands are shaking, but Tommy can’t stop.He’d only come here for a few supplies, but seeing his old friend again has awoken a beast in him that’d been silenced for too long.“I did what I had to-” Tubbo starts, but Tommy cuts him off with a mocking laugh.“You didn’thaveto do anything, Tubbo. We could have gone somewhere, the both of us, we could have faced everything together, but you abandoned me-”-or, Tommy sneaks into Manberg to get some supplies, and runs into Tubbo whilst he’s there.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> a short story of learning to take a chance and trust someone for once.
> 
> unbeta’d! if there are mistakes, please let me know.
> 
> also, i KNOW that this canonically doesn’t make sense. i’m very far behind on the lore shit, and i realise that this won’t make sense in a timeline - just use your imagination. okay? okay. i also do NOT want to see any tubbo/tommy shippers in my comments. they are minors and have explicitly said they don’t like it. this is a PLATONIC STORY ONLY.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” 

Tommy’s head jerks up at the sound of the tired voice, almost bumping into the top of the chest he’d been rifling through. He pulls the slice of bread out of his mouth hurriedly, lips pulling up into his signature cocky grin. 

“‘Eyyyyyyyyyyyy, Tubbo!” He says loudly, shutting the chest as he rises from his knees. “Long time no see, brother! How you doing?” 

Tubbo sighs, rubbing a hand through his hair tiredly. “Tommy, stop avoiding the question.”

Tommy pauses, grin faltering. “Wasn’t aware you asked a question. Why aren’t you with your pal Schlatt, anyways?” 

Tubbo’s eyebrows draw inwards in an uncomfortable frown, and the malicious beast in Tommy’s gut rears its head.

“Doesn’t he usually give you some bullshit task to keep you out of his stupid hair? Speaking of, that man really does need a fuckin’ shower, he stinks like shit- at least from what I remember.” He pauses for a moment, as if thinking. “Maybe you would know better, since you’re pretty much his right-hand man, nowadays.”

Tubbo ignores the jabs as best he can, leaning against the door as if it’s the only thing holding him up at the moment, which maybe it is. Tommy’s eyes dart between the door and the nearest window, cursing when he remembers he’s several blocks above the ground and can’t leap out without a water bucket - which he stupidly left at Logstedshire. Tubbo follows his gaze, and sighs again. 

“Stay for a bit, please. I think we need to set some things straight.”

Tommy chews the inside of his cheek nervously, but rolls his eyes and laughs obnoxiously anyway. “Why’d you sound so serious, Tubbo, it’s like you’re about to sentence me to death or something.” He rambles, and a harsh voice at the back of his mind decided to speak up;  _ He practically already did. _

“Can you be serious for two seconds? You know you’re not meant to be here. If anyone sees you, you’re dead.”

“You see me.”

“I-” Tubbo cuts himself off, eyebrows furrowed. “I wouldn’t kill you.”

That sparks something within Tommy. “No, you wouldn’t do something as  _ cruel  _ as that, would you Tubbo? You would  _ never  _ want to hurt your  _ best friend. _ Or would you?”

His tone is scathing, and he almost feels bad when Tubbo flinches. Almost.

“You  _ are _ my friend.” He says instead of defending himself, and Tommy can’t stop the accusations from spilling.

“Well, you’ve certainly done a great job of showing it. Kicking me out of the country, yeah, I can  _ really  _ feel the friendship. I’m so fucking  _ overwhelmed _ by the amount of friendship between us.”

“I had to, Tommy!” Tubbo says desperately, raising his voice above the timid mumbles of before. “Do you not understand? I  _ had  _ to! If I didn’t, we’d both be killed!”

“Yeah, well, I’d rather die with  _ you  _ than alone.” Tommy mutters, barely noticing what he’d said until Tubbo makes a pained noise Tommy has never heard before. 

“You’re not going to die, Tommy. Not if you stay in Logstedshire, away from all this mess. If you stay here, you’re practically signing your own death warrant. You shouldn’t be here, I can’t believe I ever entertained the thought of explaining things to you.”

“Explain what?!” Tommy asks, practically shouting, and Tubbo’s eyes dart around the room nervously at his reckless volume. “Explain that as long as I’m out of here, everything is peachy? Explain that, if I just sit quietly with Dream in that boring fucking campsite, I’ll be fine? Do you know how horrible it is there, having only  _ one _ person to talk to? Not only that, but someone who doesn’t even genuinely  _ like  _ me?”

Tubbo’s hands are shaking, but Tommy can’t stop. He’d only come here for a few supplies, but seeing his old friend again has awoken a beast in him that’d been silenced for too long.

“I did what I had to-” Tubbo starts, but Tommy cuts him off with a mocking laugh.

“You didn’t  _ have  _ to do anything, Tubbo. We could have gone somewhere, the both of us, we could have faced everything together, but you abandoned me-”

“That’s not realistic, Tommy! What, did you think we could hop on a horse and ride off into the sunset, another daring escape from Tommy and Tubbo? Did you think we could live in some secluded village somewhere, living happily ever after without a worry in the world? Do you realise how fucking  _ stupid  _ that is?” 

There are tears streaming from the corners of Tubbo’s eyes, and Tommy knows they’re not out of sadness; they’re out of anger.

“Even if we did manage to get away, how long would it last? How long until someone finds us, how long until you get restless and start another fucking war, how long until it all collapses and we’re back to square one?”

“At least we would be together!” Tommy bites back, bandaged hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. “At least we would both know that no matter what, we’d always be able to rely on each other! At least I wouldn’t have to look at you and see a stranger!”

There’s silence in the room for a few moments, and Tommy realises he’s shaking. 

“Is that how you think of me now? A stranger?” Tubbo asks, much quieter, and Tommy tries to ignore the note of hurt in his voice.

“You might as well be. The only one I have left is Dream.”

Tubbo shakes his head, eyes clenching shut as he keeps his face turned anywhere but towards Tommy. 

“Is that it, then? Do you want to leave it at that? Are we going to be strangers forever?”

Tommy doesn’t say anything.

“We could fix it, Tommy. We could. I just need you to do this  _ one  _ thing for me. Is that too much to ask? Is it too much for you to just listen to  _ me  _ for once, instead of the impulsive instinct to create conflict everywhere you go?”

“You didn’t- You don’t mean that.” Tommy mutters, a deep frown etched into his face. He doesn’t want to do this anymore. He misses when they were just Tommy and Tubbo, the two kids who joined the world side by side and stayed like that. He wants it back, but everything in his mind is screaming at him to just retreat back to- back to…

Back to Dream.

“I do mean it. I miss us, Tommy. You’ve just got to work with me for once.”

And as Tommy looks back up into Tubbo’s eyes, and sees the pure desperation and panic and longing there, he makes a decision. 

“What do you need me to do?” He asks, and Tubbo’s taut shoulders slump in relief.

“I need you to go back to Logstedshire. I need you to stay there and stay strong. Stay defiant. Stay  _ Tommy.  _ I believe in you. Just wait it out; I have a plan.”

Tommy unclenches his fists for good, sighing. “Alright, big man.” He says. “Anything you need.”

“Thank you.” Tubbo whispers, and rushes forward to wrap his arms around Tommy in a much needed embrace. “Thank you for trusting me.” He says into Tommy’s shoulder, and Tommy pats his back awkwardly. 

“Yeah, yeah. Gimme some shit for the trip, maybe?” He asks, and Tubbo huffs a laugh. 

“Sure thing, man.” He says, and pulls away to open the chest Tommy had been rifling through before. 

He hands him some bread and potatoes in a basket, as well as some potions of healing - “Just in case.” 

Just as Tommy’s about to head through the door one last time, they hear a voice from the other side.

“Tubbo?” Calls President Schlatt, and the boys’ eyes widen in alarm. “You in there?”

Tubbo doesn’t say anything for a moment, and Tommy gestures frantically for him to respond.

“Uh- yeah! Yeah, I’m in here, Schlatt.” He says nervously, and Tommy hears Schlatt sigh from the other side of the door.

“Wanna let me in, pal? I don’t like waiting around.”

Tommy scowls, ready to give the big prick a piece of his mind, but Tubbo holds a hand over his mouth. “Yeah, one sec!”

He turns to Tommy, shoving the basket into his arms as quickly as he can. 

“Take these and  _ get out.” _ He hisses, and Tommy nods. 

“Tubbo, who’re you talking to?” Schlatt asks suspiciously, and the handle of the door turns. 

Tubbo yanks a water bucket from one of the chests in a panic, stuffing it into Tommy’s hands. “Run!” He whisper-shouts, and Tommy nods once before sprinting to the window quicker than he’s ever run before.

He takes the leap just as the door opens, his mop of blonde hair only just disappearing over the ledge as Schlatt enters the room and narrows his eyes at Tubbo.

From outside on the ground, Tommy can just about hear their conversation.

“Who were you just talking to?” Asks Schlatt, and Tommy can practically see the way he’d crowd into Tubbo’s space, the scent of alcohol and bile on his tongue. He can picture the way Tubbo would shrink away, trying a nonchalant smile. 

“No one, Schlatt.” He hears Tubbo say a little too casually. 

Heavy steps come closer to the window, and Tommy hears a shout of “Hey!” before he books it into the surrounding forest, heading for his new home.

“Someone kill that fucking child!” He hears Schlatt roar, the furious voice carrying in the breeze. His order is followed by a “And as for  _ you-”  _ and a pool of burning anger in Tommy’s stomach mixed with the adrenaline of the chase spurs him on.

He’ll do what Tubbo asked. He trusts him enough to be able to get out of this one alone, relatively unscathed. 

The branches whip his face as he races through the forest, and despite the danger of the situation, despite the leftover feeling of discomfort from the confrontation, despite how things are nowhere near fixed, Tommy laughs in pure, unadulterated exhilaration. 

Everything will work out. He’s sure of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> you see the ironic part is that everything goes downhill canonically after this
> 
> -
> 
> i.. literally made an entire new ao3 account to post this story. if anyone from that account finds this and SOMEHOW knows it’s me,,,, go away :)


End file.
